


"I'll definitely win"

by FoolishLife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Episode 24, Episode 25, Inter-High, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, Kaijo vs. Touou, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, Kise vs. Aomine, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko isn't his usual self, M/M, Season 1, Seirin, kiss, like really, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishLife/pseuds/FoolishLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if the game is lost, who is really the winner and who is the loser here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll definitely win"

**Author's Note:**

> So... Idk... I finished the first series of Kuroko no Basker, and the idea just popped into my head. I suck at writing (especially endings) so, it's really really bad, but whatever. Also English isn't my first language, so there's probably A LOT of mistakes. But if you still want to read it, despite all of it's flaws... Enjoy :)

"Kise-kun can only copy what he can do. He cannot copy anything he can't do." The team frowned, already wanting to ask him more questions, but before any of them noticed, Kuroko was already on his way out of the hall.

"Oi, where are you going?" He heard Kagami's angry call behind him, but didn't even bother to look at him. He heard that coach has already started to explain it to the rest of the team.

Blue haired boy left the hall, slowly walking around the building, before hearing barking of Number Two and deciding to go upstairs and let the dog out of his bag, where it spent the first twenty minutes of the game. He let the puppy out of the bag, and blue eyed pet immediately found it's way to Kuroko's head. Faint smile appeared on boy's thin lips.

He really expected balcony to be empty, but once he reached it, he noticed Kise-kun leaning against the railing, thinking, light breeze ruffling his golden hair.

The other boy noticed him almost immediately, looking at him surprised, and then his eyes slightly widening, when he saw the small husky sitting atop the bluenette's head.

"Hello" greeted blue eyed boy calmly.

"Kurokocchi?!" yelled his blonde haired friend. "What's with the dog?" He asked after a second, sounding sincerely confused.

Then Kuroko remembered, that Kise-kun hasn't met their team-puppy, yet. He could feel Number Two almost bouncing happily on his head, and flicking of dog's tail behind his own head.

"I kept him in my bag while I was watching so I thought I'd let him get some fresh air during the break." He explained, feeling that Kise attention is focused on the puppy. He reached for the dog on his head, and grabbed him, then holding it in front of his chest. Kise immediately leaned to the pet with a small smile forming on his lips.

"There's plenty I could say about this" blonde admited. Then he finally looked up at Tetsu. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"We were training nearby until yesterday, so we decided to come watch the Inter-High together."

"So you didn't come to cheer me on." Said blonde, leaning against the railing again and scratching the back of his head. Kuroko's blue eyes widened in surprise, and a faint blush appeared on his pale face. "Yes" He said after a second of hesitation. Kise winced and narrowed his eyes "So mean!"

The silence fell between two ex team mates.

"By the way..." finally spoke Kise "Between Aominecchi and me, who do you think will win?" He asked, looking straight into Kuroko's blue eyes.

"I don't know" admitted bluenette, after a few seconds of thinking. "What?" asked the brown eyed boy, clearly not expecting this answer.

"As long as you don't give up, anything could happen, and I don't think either of you will give up. So...  I don't think it would be strange if either of you won." Kuroko explained thoughtfully.

Ryouta stared at him for a few seconds before looking down, and smiling, his hair falling into his eyes. "I'll go do my best then" He said with a confident smile. He didn't expect that, but his friend believed in him. Believed that Kise could win with Aominecchi. Kuroko's former light. That meant something. Actually, it meant a lot.

He was ready to walk back to the locker room, but then the husky barked, catching his attention and he noticed surprised, even slightly shocked expression on Tetsu's face. "Huh? What?"

Blue eyed boy blinked a few times, before answering. "I thought you would say, 'I'll definitely win!'"

"What are you talking about?" It was Kise's time to be surprised, yet he smiled faintly, turning his back to Kuroko. "Of course, that's what I'm trying to do, but honestly, I don't know either. In middle school, it was natural for us to win, but... I feel better now, not knowing if I'll win" He glanced at Tetsuya over his shoulder, with a hint of smile and a spark in his eyes.

He started walking away, leaving blue haired boy there alone. But there was one more thing Kuroko decided to do. He made his decission in the matter of seconds. "Kise-kun" he called the blonde, making him stop and turn back to him with his brows raised.

Bluenette put the puppy down and walked towards his former team mate. "I know what you're capable of. I believe you can win this. I picked Aomine as my 'light' because he was the one who was first to make progress and develope his skills. But when, after leaving middle school, he decided against working on himself and his natural talent, you were working, getting better and better. And I think that if I had to make this choice again, now, I wouldn't pick someone as Aomine-kun to be my  'light'. From the three of you, I've met after leaving middle school, you've changed the most and worked harder than the others. And I think, I would choose you, now, after all this time." Blonde's eyes widened, and he started at Tetsuya with disbelief. This boy, smaller and more quiet, than the rest of them, Generation of Miracles, was not only talking much more than he usually did, but he also said that he believed in Kise. That he could fight with Aominecchi and win. And what was more important than this boy's judgement? Kise didn't know such a thing.

And then happened something, he could never really forget. Some kind of desperate spark appeared in usually calm, blue eyes and the boy climbed on his tiptoes, then shortly pressing his lips against Kise's, only to step back after a second, turn around, grab his bag and dog, and leave as if nothing had happened, leaving Ryouta, standing there confused and lost in his own thoughts.

 

 

He stared at the wooden pannels, blonde locks falling into his golden eyes, tears already building up, threatning to fall down his face any second. He couldn't even get up from the ground. Copying Aominecchi was harder and more exhausting than he thought. He had no strenght left. Kise could hear the whispers and voices screaming all around him, and for the first time, he didn't really know what to do. He let them all down, and there was nothing he could do. Especially Kuroko. He let down his friend. Former team mate. Amazing boy with beautiful blue eyes, who believed in him.

He looked up shortly, to find Kuroko standing up in the audience, looking at him (or maybe he was looking at the Aominecchi?) with shocked face. The boy didn't even notice, when small husky got out of his bag and ran down the stairs and into the playing field. Seirin team, all of the people in the audience and all of the players, including Aomine, gasped in unison, their eyes following the dog, which ran across the court and barked when it finally reached Kise. Husky nuzzled it's head against Kise's hand, looking up at him with big blue eyes, which looked exactly like his owner's.

Someone from the audience called dog's name and shortly after small blue haired boy ran towards them, his face and neck ruby red with embarrassment. It was the first time when Kise saw Kuroko blushing, and he couldn't help but smile faintly. The sight was... Being honest, it was adorable. Finally the boy stopped by the blonde, still sitting on the floor. He looked at his friend for a second, before ducking and picking up the puppy, not looking into golden eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've let you down" Ryouta said, his voice shaking. He looked up at the bluenette. "You were wrong. Doesn't matter how hard I try. I can't win with Aominecchi."

"I'm never wrong. Not when it comes to this." Tetsu just said, kneeling on the floor next to the Kaijo player, and tilting his head a bit, finally looking into the brown eyes. "You were amazing" He added and before Kuroko could consider if what he wants to do is right, he was kissing blonde haired boy again, but this time he didn't step back after a second. He waited for the Kise to kiss back, and after a second, he did.

Kuroko could hear everyone gasping again. He stepped back after another short second, blush appearing on his cheeks again. Kise smiled widely at him, subconsciously playing with his earring. And shortly after Seirin's trainer, Hyuga and Kagamicchi were right next to Kuroko, yelling at the bluenette, who just stood there, listening but clearly not caring about what they had to say.

"What is wrong with you, idiot? Kissing one of our enemies? Why him, anyway?" Yelled Kagami, causing Kise to roll his eyes and Kuroko to slightly smile, when he noticed that. "Oi, idiot, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Then after a second, Hyuga led Tetsu to the exit, their coach picking up the puppy, and after minute the whole Seirin team has already left. And when Kise saw blushing from embarrassment and anger, Momoi and furious Aomine, gritting his teeth, he smiled, because even if he didn't win the game, he won something else. Something that was much more precious. 


End file.
